


Keeping Baby Busy

by FireFandoming



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Little Peter, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming
Summary: Tony comforts and entertains a bored Little!Peter during social distancing.This is a repost from my Tumblr and has no Beta.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 247





	Keeping Baby Busy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone reading this is safe right now. I wish you all the very best

There's a quote about a golden cage still being a cage. Tony finds this to be incredibly true self quarantining in his mansion. Things would be much easier without a frustrated little not understanding why they can't play outside, or go places. 

"Wan out. Play out." Peter whines sitting on a plush rug, an adorable pout across his face. 

Tony sets,done his tablet, "I know baby but we can't go out. Are you bored? Come here Dada will help" he announces patting his lap. 

Peter gives the man the world's most precious glare but stands and pats over to the man. He climbs into the man's lap and Tony wraps his arms around the boy. The little gently mouths at the collar of his Daddy's shirt. Tony doesn't mind if it comforts the boy. 

Tony thinks over things they can do to keep his baby entertained. “How about we have a picnic an inside one”, he suggests gently rubbing the little’s back.

“Inside picpic?” Peter mumbles back confused.

The older of the two continues rubbing the boy’s back. “Yeah, baby exactly like going to the park but inside, ” Tony assures the boy. “In fact it will be even better then going to the park” He declares thinking up ideas.

Peter pulls himself away from his Daddy’s shoulder. He looks at his Daddy clearly shocked by idea anything could be better than the park.

Tony softly gets the little off his lap. The little sits on the floor watching his Daddy in aw. His adorable fingers in his mouth. Tony smiles at the boy calmly replacing the little’s hand with a pacifier.

The caregiver wanders off and comes back with two chairs from the kitchen. Peter tilts his head like a confused puppy dog, curl flopping to the side as he does this. Tony leaves again coming back with blankets, “You wanna help Dada make a fort?” He asks hoping to perk his baby up.

Peter nods happily scrambling to his feet. The boy helps with setting up the blanket fort. They end up using six chairs and most of the blankets in the house in the end. A string of white Christmas lights finishes off the massive best of comfort.

It’s a lot of work but seeing Peter relaxed and happy instead of fussy and on edge is incredibly worth it.

The couple cuddle up in their amazingly awesome fort enjoying triangles of sandwiches, carrot sticks and apple juice. They’ve truly earned the relaxation with all their hard work.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments and hand washing are my life fuel :)


End file.
